The Strength of Love
by kakashisnumber1fan
Summary: kakashi and hinata are deeply in love with eachother but they don't know that the other person likes them.will they find out the truth? or will it be kept a secret forever?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic so if its terrible just bear with me!

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto cuz if i did i would be a charecter and i would date kakashi!

Kakashi's POV

"Ah, what a nice day!" I said. It was a beautiful sunny morning in Konaha and I was on my way to the Hokage's tower to receive my mission. Then I saw something that made my heart skip a beat, it ws the girl of my dreams. It was Hinata.

The beautiful Hyuuga heiress always makes my heart flutter. Her beautiful lavender eyes, her long-flowing hair, and the surprising strength always makes me feel happy. And the way she moves. She's so graceful, always working her hardest to become stronger.

She was busy training with her teammates Shino and Kiba. I was jealous that they got to spend time with her everyday. They were so lucky and they probably didn't even realize it.

"H-hi Kakashi!"

I suddenly stood up straight when I heard her call to me.

"Yo!" I called back

Uhg! What a stupid thing to say! When I looked over I was expecting her to be training with her again but when I looked she wasn't. She was staring at the ground. Is she blushing? Yes, she is! I made her blush! Does that mean she feels the same way about me that I feel about her?

Hinata's POV

It was a beautiful morning in the village and my teammates and I decided that we would go to our training area which is a meadow just off the main road that leads to the Hokage's tower. Kiba and I were just about to spar when Kakashi walked by.

He is so cool. I wish he was our sensei. Not saying that there's anything wrong with Kurenai sensei, but I still wish he was our sensei. I think he's cute and the only people who know that are Kiba and Shino. So when they saw me looking at him Kiba whispered in my ear, " Why don't you say hi."

" I don't know. What if I stutter?" I asked

" Just say hi." Shino said in a cool voice.

"H-hi Kakashi!" I called.

Damnit! I stuttered! He probably thinks that I'm scared of him now! Nice going Hinata! Idiot!

"Yo!" Kakashi replied.

He actually answered back! Crap! Now I'm blushing! I looked up expecting him to be on his way but he was just standing there looking at me! I can tell he's smiling! I must be the only one who can tell his facial expression! I wonder why he's smiling at me. Maybe I'm making him laugh? Or, is it because he likes me? I wish I could tell what he's thinking. It made me smile to think that I could what he's feeling.

A/N: please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to thank sharp1e for being the first person to leave a review on my story. Thank you for your review! P.S. this is the first story I've written so if you have any ideas for me please tell me!

Kakashi's POV

Then she looked at me with a beautiful smile. I decided right then that I'm going to find out what feelings she has for me. When I started to walk over her blush turned a shade darker. She was so cute when she blushes.

"Hey Hinata. How's your training going?" I asked.

"Umm, it's g-going o-okay I g-guess." Hinata said. I stifled a chuckle. It's also cute when she stutters.

"How's that Gentle Fist?"

"I-it's g-good."

"Your Byakugan?"

"N-not that g-good."

Okay, here's my chance. It's now or never.

"Hinata, do you want me to help you with your Byakugan?"

There she goes blushing again.

"I w-would love to! W-when do we s-start?"

"How about this afternoon?"

Yes! I shot and I scored! She said yes!

"Sure. I'll s-see y-you then!"

"We'll meet here?"

" O-okay."

"Well, I have to go see the Hokage now. See ya later!"

"See y-you l-later!"

As I started to walk I felt as if I were walking on clouds. I felt happy and proud. Now I get to have quality time with Hinata!

Hinata's POV

When he answered me back I smiled. Then Kakashi started to walk over to me. Then I realized that Kiba and Shino had left me all alone with Kakashi. My heart started to thump. It felt like it was about to burst out of my chest.

Oh my god. What do I say? Umm, think Hinata think!

"Hey Hinata. How's your training going?" he asked.

"Umm, it's g-going o-okay I g-guess."

Crap! I stuttered! Man! When am I going to break this habit!

"How's that Gentle Fist?"

"I-it's g-good."

Crap! I did it again!

"Your Byakugan?"

"N-not that g-good."

Damnit!

" Hinata, do you want me to help you with your Byakugan?"

Oh my god! He wants to train ME? ME? Out of all people, ME? What do I say? Yes, no? Crap!

" I w-would love to!"

I can't believe that I just blurted that out! Crap! Now I'm blushing!

"W-when do we s-start?"

" How about this afternoon?"

"Sure! I'll s-see y-you then!"

"We'll meet here?"

"O-okay."

"Well, I have to go see the Hokage now. See ya later!"

"See y-you l-later!"

Crap! I need to stop stuttering. But first things first, I have to get ready to show him what I can do!


	3. Chapter 3

Later that afternoon…

Kakashi's POV

Yes! I get Hinata all to myself for the rest of the day! I was on my way to the field where Hinata and I are going to train. Then I saw Kiba. What was that thick-headed ninja doing here?

Then he started to walk over to me. Strange.

"Hi Kiba! What do you want?"

"I want to know why you want to train Hinata. You already know that she has me, Shino, and Kurenai sensei to help her. So why would you use your spare time to train her instead of reading your books or training with Naruto?"

Crap! How do I answer this? Think, think.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Why should I keep a secret for you?"

"Because I know that you're the one who's been pulling the pranks on the villagers. I don't think Kurenai would be to happy to hear that."

"How do you know about that?"

" I have eyes every where."

"Fine. What is it?"

"You can't tell anybody. Not even the Hokage can know."

"Cool. So are you going to tell me or not?"

It looks like he's getting pissed off so I better tell him before he tries to do anything stupid.

"The truth is, I like Hinata. I think she's beautiful."

"You're kidding, right?" "No, it's the truth. I love her."

"Holy crap!"

Hinata's POV

I'm so excited! I'm sitting here in the field waiting for him. Waiting for my crush. Waiting for Kakashi.

I'm still stunned that he asked me if I wanted him to help me with my Byakugan and other things. I'm prepared to show him what I can do. I'm going to show him that I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm going to show him that I'm a strong independent woman.

"Well, I better start training while I wait. I have to show him the strength I have!"

I started stretching and then got down to business. I need to find my flaws! Work on them! And make myself strong!

I concentrated on the dummy in front of me. I aimed a kick for it's stomach but I kicked lower than that.

"I need to work on my precision."

I worked and worked. Finding my every flaw. Half an hour later I realized that Kakashi hasn't come yet. What if he ditched me? Wait, I hear people talking.

"Byakugan!"

I activated my kekkei genkei to see who the people that are talking are.

" It's Kakashi and Kiba!" I gasped, " I wonder what they're saying."

I concentrated harder. Then I heard Kiba ask something about why Kakashi wants to train me. Then I heard Kakashi say something that made my heart stop.

" Because I love her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kakashi's POV**

"**Well, I better be on my way, Hinata probably thinks that I totally ignored her. And don't tell anybody my secret or I'll tell yours." I said.**

"**Your quite the black-mailer aren't ya?" Kiba replied.**

"**Just don't tell or else."**

"**Okay. Bye then!"**

**Jeez! He just likes to waste everybody's time. Crap! Speaking of time! I'm really late! I'm half an hour late! I gotta get moving!**

"**Hey Hinata! Sorry I'm late!" I called.**

**When I said her name she suddenly jumped up and blushed a dark red. Why is she blushing like that? Did I say something awkward? Oh well.**

"**Okay Hinata, let's get started. What do you think we should start with?"**

"**Ummm. I-I-I-…"**

**She's speechless! Huh. I wonder why.**

"**Okay. Let's start with basic battle skills then. Show me what you can do."**

**Hinata slowly nodded her head.**

"**Let's start."**

**Hinata's POV**

**Holy crap! He said he loved me! He loved me! Does this mean I should tell him how I feel or should I tell him another time? As I was thinking about these things I didn't notice Kakashi walking over to where I was sitting.**

"**Hey Hinata! Sorry I'm late!"**

**When I heard him call to me I jumped up and I felt my face burning with embarrassment. Damnit! That's another habit I have to break! I looked up when he spoke again.**

"**Okay Hinata, let's get started. What do you think we should start with?"**

**Okay, I'm going to tell him right now how I feel!**

"**Umm. I-I-I…"**

**Come on! Just spit it out already!**

"**Okay, let's start with basic battle skills then."**

**Crap! Why do I have to stutter! I couldn't speak because I was so embarrassed so I just nodded my head.**

**The last words I heard before we started to spar were,**

"**Let's start."**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'd like to thank yoye28 and sharp1e for telling me that I'm doing a good job. I thank you guys for those kind words. If it weren't for you guys I would probably have given up by chapter 1. So thanks! Please leave reviews! And sorry about the shortness of chapter 4. I will try to make up with this chapter.

Kakashi's POV

Right after I said start I swung a kick aimed for Hinata's ribs but she used her to block and pushed herself up using my leg as leverage to jump into the air. She was aiming a kick right for my shoulder. When her leg was one inch from making contact, I grabbed her foot and threw her down.

I saw her wince as she fell but she just stood up and got into a battle position. I charged her expecting her to move to the side but she ducked down and she landed a punch on my stomach which made me flip over her. As I landed I could barely get my balance. She had skill.

I charged her again but right when she ducked and I saw her arm move I jumped into the air and landed a drop kick to her back which caused her to fall flat on her back. I backed up just in case she jumped back up.

But she just laid there and kept saying ow. So I started to walk over to make sure that she wasn't hurt to bad. But right when I was next to her feet she kicked my legs out from under me and sat on my back.

" I win." she whispered in my ear as she was getting up.

"You did an excellent job Hinata. I can't see why your dad treats you the way he does. If I were your father I would be very proud."

Saying this made both of blush. Good thing I wear this mask. Man, I just love her so much.

Hinata's POV

Right after Kakashi said start he swung a kick for my ribs and my fighting instincts automatically kicked in. I blocked his kick with my arms and used his leg to propel myself into the air and as I was coming down I aimed a drop kick for his shoulder but right when I was about to get his shoulder he grabbed my foot and threw me down.

I landed on my foot the wrong way and it made me wince and fall. but I just got back up. I won't quit! Kakashi charged towards me so I ducked and punched him in the stomach and that caused him to flip over me. When he landed he could barely regain his balance.

He charged me again and I ducked again. But as soon as I moved my arm he jumped into the air and drop kicked my back making me fall onto my stomach. I wasn't going to give up quite yet. I had a plan.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." I kept saying.

Kakashi started to walk over and as soon as he was by my feet I swept his feet right out from under him and sat on his back.

" I win." I whispered in his ear as I stood up.

" You did an excellent job Hinata. I can't see why your dad treats you the way he does. If I were your father I would be very proud of you." Kakashi said to me.

Now I'm blushing! I hope he meant what he said to Kiba.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry i havent updated recently! ive been busy!

Disclaimer: i still dont own naruto!

Kakashi's POV

"Umm, Hinata...d-do you w-want to go to d-dinner with me?" i asked.

I can't beleive that i just stuttered! I never stutter! That proves how much I love Hinata. It made me blush when i hears her giggle.

" Sure." she said.

"W-what t-time?"

She's not stuttering but I am!

" How about 7:30?"

"O-okay. W-where?"

" How about a picnic right here? I'll bring the food."

"S-sure! I'll s-ee you t-then!"

"See you then."

Yes! I have a date with Hinata! When she was sight i jumped with joy. I can't beleive he said yes!

Thats it! Tonight I'm her how i feel. I'm going to tell her the truth! I'm going to her that I love her!

" I got to go home so I can get ready!"

I'm so happy! Hopefully she feels the same way about me.

Hinata's POV

"Umm, Hinata... d-do you w-want to go to d-dinner with me?" Kakashi asked.

I tried not laugh as he stuttered but a little giggle came out. He was stutering! I didn't know Kakashi could stutter.

"Sure." I replied.

"W-what t-time?" Kakashi asked still stuttering.

"How about 7:30?" Wow! Kakashi is stuttering but I'm not! This is fun.

"O-okay. W-where?"

" How about a picnic right here? I'll bring food."

" S-sure! I'll s-see you t-then!"

" See you then."

I started walking away with a big grin on my face. It just might be bigger than Kiba's when we're about to go on a dangerous mission.

I'm so excited! I get to go on a date, I mean I get to go to dinner with Kakashi! I need to go home and get ready! I need to get the food ready and change my clothes!

I need to go! This will probably take a while. I hope Kakashi likes cooking! I was so excited that I couldn't help but run.

A/N: i just reealized that my chapters are way short! but when i write them on paper they take up the front and back of a piece of paper! oh well. please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated!I feel so retarted and bad. I'm sorry if I let u down readers but im going to update the rest of my story today and also writing fan fictions for the anime the prince of read you enjoy!

Kakashi's POV

When I got to my apartment I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, took a shower, and put on some cologne and then I was off.

As I was walking I pulled out my book and started to read. But I couldn't concentrate on what was happening in the story. I was to busy thinking about my picnic with Hinata.

"I have to tell her how I feel!" I said to myself.

When I got to the meadow I was surprised to see Hinata in a beautiful lavender sundress that matched the color of her eyes perfectly. It took my breath away. I didn't realize that I had been staring at her for ages until she held up a basket.

"Let's eat." she said.

When she started to set out the food my mouth started to water.

"If the food tastes as good as it looks then I'm in for a treat!" I said.

"Ha ha, yeah. Everybody loves my home-cooking. I have to cook for Hanabi because if I don't she throws a fit." she said with a laugh.

The food looked so good! While I was busy drooling over all the food somebody came over and joined us.

"Hey Hinata!"

I swung my head around in the direction of the voice. Shit! What was he doing here?

"Oh! Hey Kiba!" Hinata called back.

I gave a look that made him shiver as he sat down.

I'm going to kick his ass!

Hinata's POV

When I got home I immediately ran to the closet that had all my dresses in it.

"Hmm, what should I wear?" I asked myself.

"Why not wear the lavender sundress?" I heard someone reply.

'Neji! Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" I yelled at him as I threw a sock at him that I found on the floor.

Neji just grabbed the sock and walked out of the room. I decided that I would wear the dress that Neji picked out.

"Time for cooking!" I said to myself as I headed for the kitchen. *~*~*

I was standing in the field waiting for Kakashi to come when he arrived. When he looked at me I saw his one eye widen. I held back a giggle. He stared at me and then I got him to stop when I held up the basket.

"Let's eat." I said to break the silence.

Then we started a nice conversation and as we were talking one of my best friends showed up.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba called.

"Oh! Hey Kiba!" I called back.

He came to sit next to me and as he was sitting down he shivered and I noticed Kakashi staring at him.

'Did something happen between them?' I thought to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm so sorry that I lied to you…I thought I was going to update all the chapters when I put up seven but I got kicked off the computer. Well hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kakashi's POV

"Can I join?" Kiba asked knowing she'll say yes because that's the kind of person she is.

"Sure! I brought plenty of extra food." Hinata said.

Then he put his arm around her shoulders. I started to shake with anger and I guess Hinata noticed and shrugged his arm off. I almost laughed at the pained expression on his face.

"Hey, where's Akamaru?" Hinata asked.

"I left him at my house." Kiba replied.

Then it was silent. Nobody said a word as we ate.

"Well, I'm full. I'm going to head home now. Okay?" I said breaking the silence.

"You sure you don't want to stay longer?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. Kiba, make sure she gets home safely. Okay?" I said.

"Sure." Kiba said with a smirk.

I started walking away and after a while I turned around to see tickling her and I could hear Hinata's laughter.

As I turned around I could feel a tear running down making a little wet spot on my mask.

"Why? Why does he have to ruin my life?" I asked and more tears came as I started to run quickly to my apartment.

Hinata's POV

Kiba asked, "Can I join?"

"Sure! I brought plenty of extra food." I said happily.

He put his arm around my shoulder and I looked at him and he smiled. Then I looked at Kakashi who was shaking. So o shrugged his arm off. I felt bad when I looked at Kiba and saw a pained look on his face. Then I looked at Kakashi and he had stopped shaking.

"Hey, where's Akamaru?" I asked trying to get a conversation started.

"I left him at my house." Kiba replied. After that it was silent.

"Well, I'm full. I'm going to head home now. Okay?" Kakashi asked breaking the silence.

"You sure you don't want to stay longer?" I asked a little sad.

"Yeah. Kiba make sure you get hert home safely. Okay?"

"Sure." he said with little smirk.

When he turned Kiba started tickling me and I started laughing.

Then I happened to look where Kakashi walked away and saw him looking at us.

_Is that a tear on his face?_ I asked myself and then Kakashi ran off.

A/N: I know that kakashi was ooc but just wait until you see the next chapter. He'll be waaay out of character. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm so happy that people have favorited my story! It's you guys who keep me going and my friend who abuses me when I don't update! Hope you like this chapter!

Kakashi's POV

As I walked in the door. I was still crying.

"I can't believe that I'm crying." I said to myself. I walked over to my couch, sat down, and kept crying.

I heard two knocks at my door. I didn't even ask who it was. I just opened the door. I looked out to see it was Hinata. She was staring at me with pain in her eyes. I quickly turned my head so she couldn't see my face.

"Kakashi…" she said. I was surprised when she gave me hug. All I could was hold her hands. I stopped crying and was happy she was here.

"Why were you crying?" she whispered.

"Because I thought you were in love with Kiba and not…" I trailed off.

"Who?" she asked.

"Me." I whispered.

"I only love Kiba as a brother and nothing more. Kakashi, I have a present for you." she said as she let go of me but I grabbed her hands as I turned around.

"What?" I asked curiously even though I was disappointed that she didn't say anything that associated with me saying that I thought she was in love with Kiba instead of me.

"This." and with that she leaned in and pulled down my mask, and kissed me. After a few moments we pulled apart.

"I love you Kakashi, and no one else." Hinata said.

" I love you too Hinata. I love you too." I said.

Then she gave me a peck on the cheek, waved, and closed the door behind her. After that there were no more tears.

Hinata's POV

"Umm Kiba, I have to go." and with that I stood up and ran towards Kakashi's apartment. When I got there I stood outside his door listening to him. Listening to him cry. I heard him mumbling to himself but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

I decided to knock on the door and see if he was okay. After two knocks he answered the door. My heart clenched when I saw him. He was still crying and I didn't know what to do. Then he turned his head so I couldn't see his face.

"Kakashi…" I said. I was feeling an overwhelming feeling that I should hug him. So, that's just what I did. Then he grabbed my hands and he quit crying.

"Why were you crying?" I asked.

"Because I thought you were in love with Kiba and not…" he trailed off nervously.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Me." he answered.

" I only love Kiba as a brother and nothing more. Kakashi, I have a present for you."

"What?" he asked as he turned around.

"This." and then I kissed him. I pulled down his mask and I kissed him. After a few moments I broke the kiss.

" I love you Kakashi."

" I love you too Hinata. I love you too."

Then I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left feeling happy and even more in love with him.

A/N: I know that Kakashi was waaaaaaaaaaaay ooc in this chapter but I'll make up for it. I promise! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I would like to thank Echo Uchiha. This person has left a review on every chapter. Thank you for your support. Here's chapter 10!

Kakashi's POV

"Wow." was all I could say. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Did that just happen?" I asked myself.

"It did." said a red-faced Kiba.

" I didn't think you would be here." I said.

" You told me to make sure she got home safe and so I followed her."

"Well," I started to say as I scratched the back of my head, " you probably want to kick my butt now, don't you?"

" Nah."

" Huh? Why not?"

" Cause, she kissed you. You didn't kiss her."

" Are you gonna flirt with her?"

"Nope. I know her feelings for me and I know what feelings she has for you. So I'll just leave it at that."

"Good. Your actually a cool kid."

" Thanks. And you're a cool guy."

" Tell Hinata that I want her to come here after your guy's training. Okay?"

"Sure."

"You should head home now."

"Okay. Thanks Kakashi."

" For what?"

"Making Hinata happy."

" Um, your welcome?"

" See ya'!" Kiba called as he ran out the door.

_That was weird._ I thought as I closed the door.

Hinata's POV

I felt excited as I ran home. I actually kissed Kakashi! And when I said I loved him he said he loved me too! Wow! What an evening.

As I opened the door Neji made me jump.

" Crap Neji! I told you to stop!" I screamed as I slapped his arm.

" So really, how was it?"

"It was wonderful," I said dreamily, " wait, how do you know that?"

"I'm not blind Hinata." he said as while rolling his eyes.

" S-shut u-up!" I stuttered.

"Ha! I got you to stutter!"

"Neji!" I whined.

" Will you shut up!" Hanabi yelled.

" Sorry!" Neji and I whispered at the same time. Neji and I stood there quietly as we heard her mumble to herself and walk away.

" She's a pain sometimes." Neji whispered.

" Don't talk about her like that!"

"Shhhhhhhh!"

"Opps."

" So what happened on your date?"

" Nothing really. Except I kissed Kakashi."

"Nice." Neji said as he nudged my arm with his elbow.

" Uhg! Shut up!" I said as I stomped out of the room.

" Night!" he called.

"Night." I called back. I'm not very good at holding grudges.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Almost finished updating the whole story! If it wasn't for my readers I wouldn't have finished the story. Enjoy!_

_Kakashi's POV_

" _Hey Kakashi!" Hinata called._

"_Oh, hey!" I called back. I had been sitting under this tree in front of my apartment complex waiting for her to come._

"_Can I sit with you?"_

" _Sure! I invited you to come hangout and so next time remember that you don't need to ask."_

_Right when she sat down she pulled down my mask and tried to kiss me but her forehead hit mine and it hurt her._

"_Ouch!" she said playfully._

" _Come here. Let me kiss it." I said. As I kissed her forehead it unbalanced her and she fell right on top of me. Her face was right in front of mine._

" _Hello." she said._

"_Hello." I answered back as I gave her an Eskimo kiss._

" _Is that it?" she said as she stuck out her bottom lip and made a puppy dog face._

"_Nope." and with that we sat up and started to kiss passionately. Then Hinata broke the kiss._

"_Hey Kakashi?"_

"_Hmm?"_

" _Can I show you my favorite spot in Konoha?"_

"_Sure, let's go."_

"_Okay."_

" _I bet it's beautiful."_

"_It is."_

"_But nothing is as beautiful as you." I said. After that she blushed a deep red._

_Hinata's POV_

" _Hey Kakashi!" I called. I just realized that ever since the day of the picnic I haven't stuttered at all. Except when Neji made fun of me but I don't count that._

"_Oh hey!" Kakashi calls back. There he was sitting under a tree waiting for me._

" _Can I sit with you?" I asked. I can't believe that I just asked that! I' so slow!_

"_Sure! I invited you to come hangout so next time remember that you don't need to ask." he said._

_As I was sitting down, out of nowhere, I pulled down his mask and tried to kiss him but my forehead hit his and it kind of hurt._

" _Ouch!" I said playfully so he wouldn't feel bad._

"_Come here. Let me kiss it." he said. So I bent my head down and he kissed my forehead and it made me lose my balance and fall on top of him._

" _Hello." I said._

"_Hello." he said back as he gave me an Eskimo kiss._

" _Is that all?" I asked with my puppy dog face._

" _Nope." Then he kissed me on the lips._

"_Hey Kakashi?" I asked breaking the kiss._

"_Hmm?"_

" _Can I show you my favorite place in Konoha?"_

" _Sure. Let's go."_

"_Okay."_

" _I bet it's beautiful."_

" _It is."_

" _But nothing is as beautiful as you." Kakashi said and it made me blush a deep red._

_A/N: Echo Uchiha the only way I can think of you helping is by giving me ideas that I could use to make this story better or new ideas for new fan fictions. Thank you Echo Uchiha for your support! I really appreciate it! Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Echo Uchiha I have no clue why it's underlined…it's really weird. Oh well . As long as you can still read I am perfectly fine with it. Here's chapter 12!

Kakashi's POV

As me and Hinata were running through the forest we were holding hands.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You'll recognize it once we get there." Hinata replied.

" You're getting me excited."

" That's part of the point."

" So what makes this place so beautiful?"

" You know."

"You'll know."

"Hinata?"

"Huh?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course!"

" Just making sure this whole thing isn't a dream."

"Careful now. We're going to climb this cliff."

"Okay." I said. Once we reached the top Hinata covered my eye with her hand.

" Don't try to peak."

"Okay." I said as she guided me to where ever it was.

"Do you want to know what's so special about this place?" Hinata asked.

"What?"

" This is where I first saw you." she said as she uncovered my eye. I looked down and there was a tombstone at my feet. It said Obito Uchiha.

Hinata's POV

Me and Kakashi were holding hands as we ran towards my favorite place.

" So where are you taking me?" he asked.

" You'll recognize it once we get there." I said.

" Your getting me excited."

" That's part of the point."

" So what makes it beautiful?"

"You know."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"You'll know."

" Hinata?"

"Huh?"

" Do you really love me?" the question took me off guard.

"Of course!"

"Just making sure this all isn't just a dream."

" Careful now. We're going to climb this cliff."

"Okay."

When we got to the top I covered his eye.

"Don't try to peak." I warned.

" Okay."

"Do you want to know what's so special about this place?"

"What?"

" This is where I first saw you." I said as I uncovered his eye. As he looked down I could tell that he was stunned.

A/N: I'm so freakin' tired! Well, please review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: sorry if I mess up on any thing cause I'm really freakin tired and o have to go to school tomorrow so…you're warned. Now please enjoy!

Kakashi's POV

"Wow." was all I could say.

"Kakashi, this is where I fell in love with you." Hinata said.

" This place brings back a lot of memories."

"Really? Why?" Hinata asked.

"This is Obito Uchiha, my best friend." I said.

"Oh!" Hinata gasped. I just stood there quietly.

"I'm so sorry! If you want we can leave. I had no idea."

"It's okay Hinata, I'll pay my respects while I'm here."

"May I join you?"

"Sure you can. It'll be nice to have someone here with me."

"Hi Obito! My name is Hinata!" Hinata said as if she had known him before he died.

"Hey Obito, how are you? I'm fine. Guess what? I've finally found my true love. I guess I won the bet didn't I? My true love is Hinata, the one who said hi to you earlier. I really miss you my friend. Bye." I said the last part as Hinata and I stood up to leave.

" I'm really glad I got to share this moment with you." Hinata said.

"Me too." I said as we started to walk away.

Hinata's POV

We just stood there in silence as Kakashi stared at the grave stone.

"Wow." Kakashi said breaking the silence.

"This is where I fell in love with you." I said trying to keep the silence from returning.

"This place brings back a lot of memories."

"Really? Why?"

" This is Obito Uchiha, my best friend."

"Oh!" I gasped, "I'm so sorry! If you want we can leave. I had no idea!" I felt so bad. I had no idea that he knew this person.

"It's okay Hinata, I'll pay my respects while I'm here."

"May I join you?"

"Sure you can. It'll be nice to have someone here with me." "Hi Obito! My name is Hinata!" I said trying to keep the mood light.

"Hey Obito. How are you? I'm fine. Guess what Obito? I've finally found my true love. I guess I won the bet didn't I? My true love is Hinata, the one who said hi to you earlier. I really miss you my friend. Bye." Kakashi said while getting up.

"I'm really glad I got share this moment with you." I said.

"Me too." Kakashi answered back.

A/N: well, that's chapter 13. Sorry if it blows. My friend *cough, cough,…megan* was rushing me to write the end of my story. So chapter 14 is the last chapter. I don't like it but my friend just told me to write an ending. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: here's the last chapter. Be warned that I think it sucks so, yeah, I don't like it. Oh well. This is it! Try to enjoy it!_

_Kakashi's POV_

" _Uhg!" I moaned as I slammed my alarm clock into the wall._

"_Guess I should get ready." I said while changing. Then I decided to call Hinata and check in to see if she's ready._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Hinata! It's me, are you ready for breakfast?"_

"_Yup! Just got finished cooking everything. I'll see you at the field in five minutes 'kay?"_

"_Okay! See ya!" she said as she hung up. With that I jumped out of my window to meet her._

"_Hey Hinata!"_

"_Hey! Let's eat." and with that we started talking and eating. When we finished she took out some cinnamon rolls. Right when she gave it to me I shoved the whole thing in my mouth after I pulled down my mask and she giggled._

"_What's so funny?" I asked with my mouth full and she laughed even harder. She looked so cute when she laughed!_

"_Hinata?" I asked after I swallowed my roll._

"_Yes?"_

" _Please never leave me."_

" _I'll never leave your side."_

_Hinata's POV_

" _Ah, time to get up." I yawned while sitting up in bed. I got dressed and I immediately went down stairs to cook breakfast for me and Kakashi._

_Right when I got finished cooking and cleaning up somebody called me._

"_Hello?" I asked._

"_Hey Hinata! It's me, are you ready for breakfast?"_

"_Yup! Just got finished cooking everything. I'll see you at the field in five minutes, 'kay?"_

"_Okay! See ya!"_

"_See ya." and then I grabbed every thing and ran out the door._

"_Hey Hinata!" Kakashi called._

"_Hey! Let's eat!" and so we started eating. We had a nice little conversation and then I brought out the cinnamon rolls. I gave one to Kakashi and then he pulled down his mask and shoved the whole thing in his mouth and it made me giggle._

" _What's so funny?" he demanded. It just made me laugh harder._

" _Hinata?" he asked after he finished his roll._

"_Yes?"_

"_Please never leave me."_

" _I'll always stay by your side."_

_THE END!_

_A/N: I thought this was a horrible chapter but I don't feel like changing it so deal with it…not trying to be rude._


End file.
